1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates generally to an emergency notification application and system, and more particularly to a data driven emergency notification application for mobile devices and a system used to implement the application.
2. Description of the invention
Over the past several years, violent crimes have been on the rise in the United States, and around the world. On average, the time for a violent criminal activity to occur is around ninety seconds. However, the average response time for police and emergency personnel ranges anywhere from ten minutes to an hour, depending on the location.
Typically, victims experiencing an emergency situation dial 911 from a telephone or a mobile device. However, for the 911 service to be effective, the victim must be able to communicate with a dispatcher for a substantial amount of time, which often is not possible. The victim must communicate to the dispatcher vital situation information, which is not possible in many situations.
However, due to the inefficiencies with currently available systems, many citizens in all locations have taken control and have sought out first-aid and self-defense training and have even obtained weapons for protection. These citizen defenders are often ready and willing to provide help to those in need, but are not aware when and where the emergent situations are occurring.
Therefore what is needed is simple application, which notifies police, emergency personnel, and citizen defenders when a person needs assistance.